Carlotta Ferlito
Carlotta Ferlito (15 February 1995, in Catania) is an Italian gymnast, winner of three medals at the first Youth Olympic Games of 2010 and European silver medalist on the beam in 2011. Early Career After a brief experience in swimming, Ferlito begins to do gymnastics at age 6 in Catania, coached by Maurizio Ferullo followed by coaches and Mary Cocuzza. In 2005, during the Italian championships of Florence, Ferlito won the silver medal in individual all-around and had the highest score on beam. The following year she competed at the Italian championships in Ancona, where she won the bronze medal in the competition. In 2007 she moved to Liss because of lack of adequate facilities in Sicily, to continue to practice high-level gymnastics. Tesserata is for the company GAL Liss. Her international debut came in May of 2008 during a friendly match in Switzerland to take part in five youth teams. She won the gold medal in team competition and bronze medal in individual competition. 2009 In December of 2009 to participate Gymnasiadi of Doha. In the competition team won the silver medal behind the Russian side, along with teammates Andrea Foti, Julia Leni, Clare Gandolfi and Eleonora Rando. She also won the silver medal in the beam, 0.025 points shy from the Russian Aliya Mustafina, who won the gold. 2010 She participated in the European Youth Championships in Birmingham in April 2010. She won the bronze medal in team competition, behind the Russian team and the Romanian team, qualified the beam with the third highest score, but made a mistake in the final and finished in eighth place. During the final competition to get the pass for the first Youth Olympic Games. During qualifying gets third place in the competition and central access to all four finals specialties. On 19 August, she won the bronze medal in the all-around competition with a score of 55.300 behind the Russian Viktoria Komova and China's Tan Sixin. On 21 August, she participated in the finals uneven bars, where a small error landed her in sixth. The same day she won the bronze medal in the vault behind the Russian Viktoria Komova and Spanish Vargas. On 22 August she won the silver medal in the beam final, behind the Chinese Sixin, with a record beam score (14.825 points). With 3 medals (two bronze and one silver) is the athlete of the entire shipment medalist Olympic Committee in Singapore. 2011 On March 5, she participated in the second leg of the A1 Championship in Bari. The GAL Liss ranked first in the team standings (with 164.450 points) ahead of Brixia Brescia and Pro Liss. Individually, with an overall score of 54.900, she came in second place in the all-around. Her first senior international competition is the City of Jesolo Trophy, a triangle with Russia and the United States of America. She competed in all four events, and came fifth in the overall standings (with 55.600 points in the first place is convened between the Italian and Russian athletes). United States won the team competition (232.250) over Russia (210.200). Carlotta finished ahead of Vanessa Ferrari in the individual all-around standings with a gap of a tenth and a half (55.375/55.225). In the final individual, improving the performance of qualifying concludes in fifth place with 55.825, the highest-placing Italian woman, while the beam, with a very good 14.500, won the silver medal behind the Russian Anna Dementyeva and ahead of compatriot Elisabetta Preziosa, who won the bronze. The May 27 to compete Italian National Championships held in Meda. With good performances in all four events, with 56.350 points, she won the silver medal in the all-around. In addition, qualified for the vault (13.750 points), the uneven bars (13.250 points), the beam (14.650 points) and floor exercise event finals (14.500 points). She won the gold medal on floor, the silver medal in the vault (13.750 points) and, because of a fall, came in eighth on uneven bars (11.800 points). World Championships She participated in the World Championships in Tokyo, the first stage of qualifying for the Olympics. The top eight ranked teams in the competition for men and women will qualify directly for the competition team of the Games, those classified between the ninth and sixteenth participate in the Pre-Olympic Test Event, scheduled between 10 and 18 January 2012, which other four teams will qualify. The Italian team, getting a total of 219.578 points, in 9th place in the qualifying competition for the World Championships in Tokyo and missed by a whisker the final eight, and direct admission to the Olympic Games in London. In the individual competition, Ferlito qualified to the twenty-fourth and last place (with 54.332 exceeds the 25th ranked Marine Brevet of a calendar year). In the final individual ends at 14th place with a good 55.082 sullied by some errors in uneven bars (12.866 points) and floor exercise (13.400 points). Very good performance to the beam where, with 14,616 points, you might have to play the final in his specialty. 2012 Ferlito took part in the Test Event in London, last round of qualifying for the 2012 Olympics. The beam, with a good performance, gets his highest score of the competition (14.533 points). At the vault, she scored 14,100 points, the uneven bars at 13.433 points and floor exercise a good 14.066. Scored 56.132 points and so arrive at the third individual all-around behind fellow Vanessa Ferrari and Erika Fasana. The Italian team also won the right to participate in the London Olympics, having qualified in first place in the team competition (with 224.621 points) ahead of Canada and France. On January 13, during the second day of the final day to the Test Event, Ferlito won the gold medal with 14.500 points, equal with the Greek Vasiliki Millousi. In the floor exercise final, where compatriot Vanessa Ferrari won the gold, Ferlito, despite a good performance (13.966 points) finished in fifth place. On March 10, she participated in the first leg of the A1 Championship in Bari. These league games, along with the City of Jesolo Trophy to be held at the end of this month, are tests that will be used to decide the names of athletes who participate in the Olympics. The GAL Liss ranked third in team standings (total score: 159.150) behind the winner Brixia Brescia (166.950) and the Pro Liss (159.250). Individually, with an overall score of 55.900, she came in second in the all-around. Furthermore, on par with Vanessa Ferrari, she got the highest score at the beam (14.800 points). She also had good performances in other events: 13.450 points on floor, 13.550 on uneven bars and 14.100 on the vault. For the second leg of the A1 Championship held in Florence on March 24, with an overall score of 161.300, the GAL Liss won the gold. Individually, Ferlito had some good exercises to vault (14.150 points), beam (14.600 points) and uneven bars (13.700 points). An error during a spin on floor dropped her score to 12.950 points. As with the previous day's Championship, Ferlito finished the all-around in second place (55.400 points). Ferlito competed in the City of Jesolo Trophy on March 31, competing in all four events and coming eighth in the overall individual (56.550 points, ranking first among the Italian gymnasts). Thanks to a very good performance to the beam, she had the second highest score of the apparatus: 15.200 points. She also had good performance in vaulting (14.400 points), uneven bars (13.200) and floor exercise (13.750). Italy finished with an overall score of 224.250, close to second place. On April 21, she competep in the finals of the Championship Series A1. Individually, she won the individual all-around, thanks to good performance in all four events: 14.200 on vault, 13.850 on uneven bars, 15.100 on beam and 14.000 on floor. Ferlito competed at the European Championships in Brussels from 9 to May 13 . With the team, thanks to an overall score of 168.005, qualified for the final team to fourth place. Individually, due to certain errors on beam, she became the first reserve. On May 12, with an overall score of 171.430, Italy won the bronze in team finals. In June of 2012, for the section of gymnastics, Ferlito joined the Army Sports Center. In June 16, she competed in the Italian National Championships of Catania. With good exercises in all four events, with 55.950 points, became the national silver medalist. In addition, to qualify for the final beam (14.650 points), floor (14.000 points), and uneven bars (13.250 points). On June 17, during the finals of specialties, she became the National beam champion for the second consecutive time with 14.900 points, seven tenths of pulling the runner-up Elisa Meneghini. With a good performance to get fourth in the floor final (13.200 points due to coming off the platform) and uneven bars (13.500 points). In July, Ferlito was named to the Italian team for the Olympics. She helped the Italian team finish seventh in the team final. Individually, she placed 21st in the all-around. Ferlito competed at the Swiss Cup Zürich on November 4th. 2013 In January, Ferlito was announced as part of the lineup for the La Roche-sur-Yon World Cup. At the World Cup in March, Ferlito won gold on balance beam and bronze on floor exercise. Afterwards, she was named to the Italian team for the European Championships. She placed fourth in the beam final and fifth in the floor final. Floor Music 2003 - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jiK3ugQ2-E theme from The Simpsons] 2005-2006 - "Black Cat, White Cat" 2007 - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLElYWOn5NQ "Happy Feet" from Shall We Dance?] 2008 - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVWpHVBftxU "Singapore" from Pirates of the Caribbean] 2009 - "The Hunt" by Tommy Emmanuel 2011 - "Flamenco" by Didulja 2012 - "Fiesta Loca" by Desaparecidos 2013 - "Moon Trance" by Lindsey Stirling Category:Italian gymnast Category:2012 Olympian